


click click

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 킹스맨 전력 첫번째 시도. 60분만에 쓰는건 역시 무리였어요... 덕분에 망글. 퇴고 따위 없음. (눈물)<br/>2. 주제 : 사진/카메라</p>
            </blockquote>





	click click

**Author's Note:**

> 주의 : 태그 (Adult Content)

"아니, 그건 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같구나."

제지당한 손에 에그시는 벽 앞에서 머쓱하게 몸을 물렸다.

"죄송합니다, 마담. 저희는 그냥 지나가겠습니다."

엘리베이터 홀 앞에서 붙들린 두 사람은 해리의 유연한 대처로 무사히 포토존을 지나갔다. 상황을 잘 모르는 몇몇 관광객은 어색한 포즈로 사진을 찍고 있었다. 뒷편에는 크게 '스카이론 타워'라고 써있다.

유도선을 따라 엘리베이터로 향하며 에그시가 남자를 흘끗거린다. 서운한 눈치였다. 신사는 입술을 꾹 다문채 말 없이 문 앞에 선다.

"그냥 한 통 찍는다고 문제 될 거 있나요, 어차피 저희가 갖는건데."  
"모든 데이터가 안전히 통제될거란 허황된 희망을 갖고 사는 줄은 몰랐는데, 갤러해드."  
"죄송하네요, 아서."

빈정대는 대답 뒤에 묻힌 서운함을 아는지 모르는지 중년 남자는 무표정한 얼굴로 열린 문 안으로 들어선다. '어디로 가시나요?' 라는 질문에 영국 악센트를 숨기려고도 하지 않은 채 '레스토랑입니다.' 하고 읊는 남자의 표정이 엄했다. 에그시는 시선을 내리깐 채 바닥을 응시한다. 사람이 적어 엘리베이터는 빈 채로 올라갔다. 빠른 속도에 옅은 메스꺼움을 느끼며 시선을 뒤로 던지는데 순간 입이 쩍 벌어진다. 에그시는 기분이 나빠졌던것도 잊고 유리벽에 달라붙었다.

"맙소사, 해리. 저거 봐요!"  
"그래, 에그시. 진정하렴."  
"오 갓, 저거 보여요? 미친, 저 강이 저렇게,"  
"에그시."

딱 떨어지는 목소리에 콧날을 찌푸린다. 알았어요, 죄송해요. 하고 짧게 사과한 그는 이내 다시 눈 앞의 환상적인 풍경에 빠져들었다. 이렇게 좋아할 줄 알았으면 진작에 데려올 걸. 마침 날씨가 좋았던 버팔로는 새파란 하늘아래 엄청난 유속으로 쏟아지는 나이아가라를 자랑하듯 드러내고 있었다. 짧은 종소리와 함께 문이 열린다. 해리는 침착하게 내려 레스토랑으로 향했다. 창가쪽 자리로 안내해주는 서버를 따르는 동안 청년은 정신없이 창 밖의 풍경을 바라보고 있었다.

"마음에 드니?"  
"최고예요! 가까이서 보는 것도 좋지만 역시 멀리서 한 눈에 보니까!"

그리곤 이내 시선은 오른편의 풍경속으로 빨려들어간다. 해리는 서버에게 에그시가 좋아할 만한 것들을 알아서 주문했다. 청년은 그냥 두면 창 옆의 난간에 걸터앉아 유리에 매달릴 기세였다. 그리곤 생각났다는 듯 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 핸드폰을 꺼내들고 유리에 바싹 댔다. 찰칵, 찰칵 하는 소리. 올리브 그린이 반짝인다. 사진을 찍으며 에그시가 이야기했다. 아무래도 아까의 일이 마음에 남은 것 같다.

"당신이랑 여기 온 기념을 만들고 싶었어요."  
"무슨 이야긴지 안다."  
"그러니까 그냥..."

휴대폰을 든 채 남자가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"그냥 우리 둘 만의 기념으로요."

서버가 가져다 준 물을 마시며 해리가 무감정하게 대꾸한다.

"우리가 연인이기 이전에 킹스맨이라는 걸 잊지 말았으면 좋겠구나."

카메라가 여전히 정면을 향한 채 커다래진 초록 눈동자가 남자를 향한다. 뭐 문제있니? 하는 눈이 까만 뿔테너머 깜빡인다. 모르는거야? 정말 몰라서 그러는거야? 어딘지 기운이 죽 빠져 에그시는 자리에 쓰러지듯 앉았다. 대놓고 '우리는 연인'이라고 표현해 줄 정도면 좀 더 다정하게 해줘도 좋잖아. 하지만 '연인'이라는 단어에서 이미 물렁물렁해져버린 청년은 몇 조각 남았던 서운함이 싹 사라짐을 느꼈다.

음식이 나왔다. 질은 기대하지 말거라. 여긴 풍경을 보러 온 거니까. 접시 옆의 야채를 썰며 해리가 이야기한다. 에그시는 씩 웃었다. 설사 말라 비틀어진 빵밖에 먹을 수 없다고 해도 좋았다. 해리가 같이 있었고, 저 아름다운 풍경을 함께 볼 수 있으니까.

"그래도... 같이 와서 좋아요, 해리."

고기를 썰며 슬쩍 앞을 본다. 소리나지 않게 나이프를 사용하는 남자가 갈색 시선을 들고, 마주치자 희미하게 웃었다. 자신에게만 보여주는 연인의 미소. 소리내어 어떤 대답을 해주는 건 아니지만 짧은 눈짓으로 의사를 전달할 수 있는 상대가 있다는 감각은 생각 이상으로 스스로를 충족시켜준다.

에그시는 완전히 기분이 좋아져 썰린 고기를 입에 집어넣었다. 음, 뭐 나쁘지 않은데요? 우물거리면서 이야기하자 맞은편 남자의 미간이 다시 구겨졌다.

 

 

새벽에 눈을 떴다. 에그시는 지끈지끈한 아랫쪽 통증에 턱을 일그러트렸다. 어젠 폭포의 야경을 보면서 했다. 색색의 조명에 하얀 물보라가 기이한 색으로빛났다. 마치 꿈 속에서 섹스하는 기분으로 남자에게 매달렸던 기억이 술렁술렁 떠오른다. 시계는 새벽 3시 5분을 가르키고 있었다. 에그시는 조용히 침대에서 일어나 거실에 연결된 화장실을 찾았다. 몸이 끈적이지 않는 걸 보니 해리 하트가 그 답게 뒤처리도 깔끔하게 한 모양인듯 싶다.

손을 씻고 거실로 나오자 여전히 엄청난 유속으로 쏟아지는 폭포가 눈에 잡힐 듯 들어왔다. 한 낮에 보는 것과는 달리 한 밤중의 폭포는 마치 이 세상것이 아닌 듯한 매력이 있었다. 청년을 그것을 한참 내려다보다 핸드폰을 들었다. 비디오를 찍으려는데 메일 알림이 보인다. 본부에서 도착한 것인지라 에그시는 창에서 물러나 테이블 위에 올려진 노트북을 열었다. 별 생각 없이 화면을 띄우는데 까만 바탕화면이 보였다. 어라? 내게 아니야?

기계를 잡고 돌린다. 그제서야 제 것을 미국 지부에 두고 온 것이 생각났다. '하루 일정이니 내일 와서 가져갈게요' 했었지. 해리의 물건이라 그냥 덮으려는데 화면 가장 아랫쪽에 Pic 이라는 폴더가 눈에 밟혔다. 사진? 해리 하트가 보관하는 사진이라면- 미션 때문에 모아둔 데이터 파일이라거나?

별 생각 없이 폴더를 클릭하고 청년은 저도 모르게 입을 벌렸다.

날짜별로 꼼꼼히 정렬 된 그것안에는 에그시와 함께 다녀온 곳의 지명과 시간, 날씨까지 깔끔하게 정리된 사진들이 순서대로 정렬되어 있었다. 해리가 핸드폰이나 카메라를 들고 있는 모습을 본 적이 없으니 범인은 하나였다. 늘 코에 걸고 있는 안경.

기막힌 기분으로 폴더를 하나하나 살핀다. 공항 의자에 앉아 창 밖을 보며 커피 마시는 모습, 무릎 위에 올린 손이 확대 된 사진, 활짝 웃고 있는- 조금 흔들린 얼굴, 어딘가 다른 곳을 응시하고 있는 옆 모습, 가방을 들고 앞서가는 뒷 모습, 길을 걷고 있는 구두, 에그시의 타이 매듭을 바로잡고 있는 커다란 손. (이건 어제 아침의 모습이었다. 해리가 아침마다 옷매무새를 바로 잡아주고 있는데, 아무대로 그때 찍은 것 같다.) 폭포 근처에 서서 머리카락을 엉망으로 휘날리며 신나하는 모습, 혼블로 호 위에서 쏟아지는 물을 뒤집어쓰며 깔깔대는 얼굴...

그리고 가까이 클로즈 업 된 자신의 속눈썹과, 벌게진 얼굴을 숨기지 못하고 허덕이는 표정, 큰 유리에 밀어붙여진 벌거벗은 등... 그 다음부터는 차마 눈 뜨고 보기 힘든 (에그시는 폴더를 통째로 지워버리고 싶은 마음에 애써 입술 한 쪽을 끌어올렸다) 정사 중의 사진이 어지럽게 이어졌다.

맙소사 이 아저씨. 데이터가 안전하게 통제될 거라는 허황된 기대는 갖지 말라는 둥 하지 않았어?

"하지만 이건 내 PC거든."

뒷편에서 갑자기 접근한 남자가 가운 사이로 손을 밀어넣는다. 예민해진 유두를 건드는 것에 숨을 토하며 허리를 굽혔다. 그 와중에 에그시가 항의했다.

"이거 뭐예요?"  
"보는 대로."

뻔뻔한 남자는 청년의 허리에 맨 손을 쓸어 넣었다.

"이거, 나한테 말도 않고!"  
"아까 너도 이야기하지 않았니? 기념을 만들고 싶었다고."

기막힌 얼굴로 돌아보는 청년의 눈 앞엔 아무런 거리낌도 없다는 듯 마주하는 갈색 눈동자가 침착히 그를 바라본다.

"그래도 이건 기념이라기 보단...!"  
"그럼 뭘까. 기념이 아니면?"

가운끈이 느슨해졌다. 갑자기 중심을 잡아오는 것에 에그시가 남자의 손목을 붙들었다.

"또, 또 찍는거..."  
"안타깝게도 안경을 테이블 위에 두고 와서 말이다."

드러난 목덜미에 입술이 닿는다. 얇은 살갗을 빨아들이며 이야기한다.

"안 찍으면 일단 해도 좋다는 뜻이구나."  
"아니, 그건 아니ㄱ, 아...!"  
"에그시..."

뜨거운 숨이 귓가에 닿는다. 이렇게 되면 자신도 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 절로 다리에서 힘이 풀려 청년은 테이블에 팔을 디뎠다. 자연스레 뒤에서 겹쳐온 몸이 청년을 결박한다. 익숙한 손놀림이 중심을 쓰다듬었다. 차가운 목재 위에 상체를 기댄 채 에그시는 가운이 벗겨지는 걸 느끼며 허덕였다.

 

  
사무실에 앉아 빠른 타자로 무언가를 하는 해리에게 멀린이 질문했다.

"그 악취미 걸리지 않았습니까?"  
"그랬지."  
"근데 뭘 또 정리하시는 거예요, 새벽에 못 찍지 않았습니까?"

까만 안경테 너머 날카로운 시선이 닿는다. 멀린이 억울하다는 듯 그를 노려본다.

"안경이 켜 있으면 이 쪽에서도 계속 확인하는 수 밖에 없다는 건 본인도 잘 알고 계시잖아요?"

마뜩찮은 표정을 한 남자가 다시 노트북에 집중한다. 멀린은 대답을 듣는 걸 포기하고 어깨를 으쓱했다. 새로운 아서는 유능했지만 어딘지 크리피한 구석이 있었다.

"촬영은 못했지만 녹음은 했으니까."

갑작스런 이야기에 커피가 목에 걸릴뻔했다. 멀린은 입가를 닦으며 기막힌 얼굴로 남자를 돌아봤다. 누가 자신을 쳐다보던 말던 해리는 손 끝을 놀려 녹음 파일을 더 좋은 음질로 조정하고 있었다. 킹스맨의 뛰어난 테크놀러지는 쓸데가 참 많았다. 이건 자면서 들으면 되겠어. 순서대로 죽 이어지는 파일을 보며 남자는 속으로 생각했다.


End file.
